This invention relates in general to a vehicle seat and, more particularly, concerns a vehicle seat having an associated air-handling device connected to an air distribution system in the seat.
Motor vehicles usually have seats for the driver and any passengers. Vehicle seats are known to include a rigid frame that supports a generally horizontal lower seat assembly and a generally vertical seat back assembly. The lower seat assembly and seat back assembly are often adjustable within a range of angles and spacing, relative to the other parts of the vehicle, in order to accommodate occupants of a variety of body sizes. This adjustability also allows the occupant to sit in a comfortable position. Both the lower seat assembly and seat back assembly are often cushioned with foam pads in order to make the occupant comfortable.
Some vehicle seats include climate control systems. These climate control systems allow the seat occupant to be made more comfortable. One type of climate controlled vehicle seat is the ventilated seat. Ventilated seats often use fans combined with channels in the foam pads to move air past the occupant or into contact with the occupant. The upholstery of a ventilated seat is either made of a fabric that air can flow through, or it is made of a material, such as leather, that is perforated in order to allow air flow.
The fans in a ventilated seat typically have inlets or outlets that are in communication with the passenger compartment of the vehicle. This allows the fans to move air from the passenger compartment through the foam pads of the seat. Ventilated seats are known to be made for pushing air as well as for pulling air. In a typical pushing air system, the fan forces air into channels in the foam pad, and out through the upholstery layer. In a typical pulling air system, the fan draws air into the seat through the upholstery, through channels in the foam pad, and the air is expelled from the seat.
The fans in the ventilated seat, while operating to move air, also create noise. This noise can be transferred to the passenger compartment of the vehicle through the same pathways used for moving air from the passenger compartment. The noise created by the fans in the ventilated seats is undesirable. It would be desirable to reduce the noise in ventilated seat assemblies.